Mighty Morphing Mahou Shoujo
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: Whether they are old or young, remembered or forgotten, powerful or just cute, magical girls from all over Japan have to team up an evil that threatens not only earth, but also life as we know it.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Kingdoms of Magic

Far away, in another realm unlike our own, there was a world called the Magical World. Like the title implies, what makes this universe unique is the fact that magic is a part of everyone's lives. Multiple kingdoms with multiple magic users live in this realm of apparent fantasy. But when there is magic, chances are pretty high for trouble to start brewing.

The trouble in question started with the disappearance of the princess of a kingdom titled the Magic Kingdom. "Sally?" The queen and the mother of little witch looked all around her daughter's room. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find her daughter Sally. "Blast it! She must've run away to the human realm!" The queen turned around to find her husband and the king of the Magic Kingdom angry, but at the same time worried for his daughter. "How many times have we told that child that she has no place for those silly humans?!"

But as the queen started to give a reply to her husband, a guard ran into Sally's room. "Your highness! The queen from the neighboring Magical World is here! It appears that whatever she wants to say is very urgent!" he exclaimed. "Very well, we shall go see her." The two rulers went into the throne room to hear the supposed horrid news. There, in front of the golden thrones, basked in the sun that shone through one of the many window the room held, stood the queen of Magical World. She turned to the king and queen with a look of seriousness on her pale face.

"My name is Cinnamon Meilleure," The platinum blond queen said, "and it appears that both of our worlds are in mortal danger." "What does that mean?" The queen asked. "It means what it means, dear Cima. Both our world and the human's world are being threatened by a great evil." The two rulers looked at her, emotions of shock, anger and fear all running throughout their body all at the same time. "Why are you telling us this?" the king asked. "Yes, and who is this enemy?" Cima also proclaimed.

"From what I know, this great evil is one of us," Cinnamon explained, "someone with a great amount of magic that she uses to conquer everything she sees." "You mean she's a witch?!" Cinnamon nodded to the king. "As for telling you this information, I wanted to tell you this before she comes and destroys us all. I want you to flee your home before you die by her very hands."

There was a moment of silence. All three members of royalty stared at one another, still trying to process the news they just received. After a while, Queen Cima broke the silence. "W-what does this witch look like?" She asked. But as Queen Cinnamon was about to move her lips, she snapped her head towards a nearby window, for a low rumbling sound could be heard. The once sunny sky turned dark and stormy with a short layer of mist appearing all around the throne room.

The two queens and the king raced outside to find a shocking site. Bizarre versions elephants and poodles were marching towards an opening in the clouds in the sky. Cinnamon's ruby colored eyes widen with horror as she stared at the monstrosity that was floating above her. "That," she said, turning towards Sally's mother and father, "is the witch." And before another word was spoken, that very witch destroyed once was the Magic Kingdom, along with the king and queens. And as the monster left the newly created wreckage, all that could be heard was the sound of eerie, mechanical and haunting laughter.


	2. Chapter 1: Crown Game Center

Chapter 1: Crown Game Center

"Dang it Minako! How can you be so good at games?!" The blond crybaby laid her teary head down upon the panel of the Sailor V arcade game and sobbed tears of sorrow at another loss. "Oh cheer up Usagi. You probably would be great at a game that was based on you." Minako patted the blond hair upon Usagi's head. "Knowing her, every level would be spent crying in a corner." Rei Hino remarked in a tone of non-sympathy. Unfortunately, this only made Usagi's crying worse, making Minako work harder at making her friend's wailing stop.

With the loud sobs of Usagi, the three Sailor Senshi failed to notice a crowd of people circled around a music game. They were amazed at that someone would already have the high score to a game that had recently been shipped to the Crown arcade. But the red headed prodigy ignored the admirers as she kept on scoring points on the newest Dog Drug Reinforcement. As she perfectly completed her challenge, the crowd burst into applause. But the girl in the pony tail just simply walked away from her DDR and looked at all the cabinet games that filled the arcade.

Usagi stared at the girl with awe, then turned to Rei. "Does that mean that…?" Minako gave a cry of pure rage. "No way! There is absolutely no way that someone is better at playing video games than me!" The long haired blond stood up suddenly and marched her way towards the red haired girl. "You! Me! Battle! DDR!" But the girl just stared at her confusingly. "Excuse me?" "Can't you see I'm challenging you to a duel of DDR?!" At this point, the rage inside Minako was over flowing. The girl laughed and gave a pointy grin at her. "Ok then. You're on!" As she turned towards the game, she declared "Hope you can stand the chance of beating the great Kyoko Sakura!" Minako nodded as the two girls prepared themselves to the game.

While that was going on, Ami and Makoto had joined up with Usagi and Rei so as to see where this was all going. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end horribly?" Makoto remarked. "I don't know. Both of them seem like they're worthy competitors to each other." Ami said, watching the girls tapping their feet furiously in time to the music. "You can do it, Minako!" Usagi cheered.

Suddenly, the fun competition was swiftly put to a halt when a bright flash of light swept across the game center. Both the Sailor Senshi and Kyoko shielded their eyes from the blinding glare that filled the entire building. But like a bolt of lightning, the light disappeared as soon as it appeared. Still dazed, Usagi lowered her arm from her eyes and looked around. She let out a terrified scream, for the crowd that was once cheering the female gamers on had now disappeared.

"What's going on?!" Ami cried as she and the others stared in disbelief at the almost empty arcade. Minako and Kyoko jumped off the DDR machine and ran towards the four. "Do you think this happening all around Tokyo?" Minako asked. "Not sure," Kyoko said, putting her hands into her mint hoodie. "But hopefully it won't hurt by finding out answers. _You'd be surprised_. Makoto thought as Usagi stood up from the Sailor V cabinet's stool. Together, alongside Kyoko, they stepped outside the arcade to find out what made that crowd disappear.

Outside Crown Game Center, things were just as quiet and isolated. All trace of human life had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. "What do you think could've done this?" Rei questioned aloud. "Usagi, do you think it's the work of an enemy that made everyone disappear?" Ami asked, leaning towards the Moon Princess's ear so as to whisper the information. Usagi's eyes widened at the thought that a new enemy had come to destroy Earth or to take the Millennium Silver Crystal. "Let's hope not." She muttered back to Ami.

The six girls walked through the empty streets of Tokyo, occasionally calling out to make anyone who survived the mass abduction. But as they turned a corner, a flash of neon pink whizzed by the girls. "What was that?" Kyoko asked, ready to pull her left hand out if necessary. "It looked like a-"Usagi couldn't finish her sentence as the same pink blur rushed past her once more. Looking around to find the source of the pink blur, Usagi failed to notice both purple and blue blurs appear behind Makoto and Minako.

But while Minako couldn't escape the attack of the blue enemy, Makoto had enough strength to grab the arm of the purple attacker. All six girls stared as the person that was being held by the arm was a girl in a sleeveless top, shorts and long boots of the same shade of purple. But the thing that put everyone in shock was on top of the head of the attacker's angry face were two very real brown ears. "Zakuro! Are you ok?" Came a young girl's voice. There, looking directly into Usagi's eyes, were four other girls in strange and idol-like outfits supporting animal characteristics as well. After a moment of silence, Usagi asked "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 2: Tokyo

"My name is Mew Ichigo and we are Tokyo Mew Mew." The girl in the pink dress said. She glared distrustfully. "And who might you be?" Usagi faced turned white as Mew Ichigo's neon pink cat-like eyes stared into her own. "W–we don't mean you any harm! We just want to know what's going on!" she stammered, waving her arms awkwardly. Mew Ichigo thought about her choices for a minute. Perhaps these are just normal girls who just happened to be in the crossfire. She turned to Makoto. "Can you perhaps let go of my friend here?" She asked. Makoto did as she asked, but kept an eye on Zakuro as she did the same.

At that moment the three other mews, who were behind their leader this whole time, stepped up to meet the Sailor Senshi. "Can you civilians tell us what you witnessed a few minutes ago?" The girl in blue asked. "We know as much as you do, aka nothing." Kyoko commented. The winged Mew Mew frowned. "Well, this is a bad start." She said to Mew Ichigo with a face of disappointment. "I take it you are trying to find out what cause the disappearances." Ami said to the Mew Mews. All five of them nodded. "Do you think we can help you guys out?" Minako proposed. "But you guys are just girls!" The small, yellow Mew Mew remarked towards the Sailor Senshi. "That's not true!" Usagi proclaimed. "Then what are you?"

All of a sudden, the problem finally hit Usagi: how do they tell these defenders of justice that they too are for the same cause? Their identities would be reviled, but at the same time, they are both Magical Girls. Usagi decided to face the issue head on and declared "We are also defenders of love and justice!" A silence fell over the girls, broken by the sound of laughter from Kyoko. "Love? Justice? You guys are hilarious!" Usagi frowned and grabbed the heart shaped brooch that was on her sailor uniform. "I'll prove it to you! Moon Cosmic Power! Make Up!" There was a rainbow of light around blond crybaby and in a flash, she was standing before them as Sailor Moon, blue skirt and all.

"So do mean you're on the same side as us?" Zakuro asked. "We were never against you to begin with!" Usagi declared. "We're all working towards the same goal: to find out what cause everyone to disappear." Ami said. "But why are we still here?" Makoto remarked. "Yeah, how come we're still walking around while the rest of the city is empty?" The green Mew Mew asked both her team and the Sailor Senshi. "Personally, I think that we should get to know each other if all eleven of us are the last people alive." Minako said. Usagi nodded and depowered herself so as to be on the same level.

Taking the hint, the rest of the Mew Mews depowered as well to reveal five girls with similar ages with the Senshi. Mew Ichigo, who used to have neon pink hair, now had ruby red hair and was in a grey and white dress-like uniform with a big red bow in the center. The other girls respectively had normal civilian clothes on like another girl would. "Let's start over. My name is Ichigo Momomiya. These are Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro." _Lettuce? Pudding? Mint?_ Usagi thought to herself. Trying to still process the Mew Mew's bizarre names, she said "I'm Usagi Tsukino. This is Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and, well…" She paused and stared at Kyoko, who sighed with irritation. "I'm Kyoko Sakura and I'm not with these five."

"Well since we all know each other, perhaps we can finally go and see if anyone else is here." Mint remarked. Ichigo nodded and turned to the Senshi. "Shall we go?" She asked. "I don't see or know any other choice that isn't safe." Ami said. The ten girls started to walk down the long street towards a nearby cul-de-sac. They walked down through the abandoned neighborhood, once filled with happy people and sound, but now silent, cold and uncomfortable. Ichigo looked up and noticed that the once blue and cloudless sky was now grey and ominous. She then put her head back down, wondering if they can even survive empty world for very long.

After a while, a familiar house came before the ten girls and Usagi stopped. The familiar strawberry pink roof, Iron Gate and white walls made her realize whose house this was. "Do you think that anyone could be inside?" She asked, sorrowfully. "Why do you ask?" Pudding questioned, peering through the metal bars in front of the house. "Because this is my home. And I want to know if my family is ok." She stood in front of her gate and shouted "Luna! Artemis! Are you in there? Hello?" There was no sound to be heard. Once more, Usagi yelled out "Luna! Artemis! Chibi-Usa?" A figure moved towards one of the front windows of the house. The yelling from the Moon Princess stopped so as to squint at the tiny figure up above. And then, with a smile of happiness, she yelled "Chibi-Usa!"


	4. Chapter 3: Fashion Mall Heroine

Chapter 3: Fashion Mall Heroine

The young, pink haired child looked down from her mother's house and saw said mother waving at her. She raced from the window and ran downstairs. Finally outside, Chibi-Usa opened the gate to see her mother and her four friends standing there. Reunited at last, the young girl promptly kick Usagi in the shins. "What was that for, you brat?!" She yelped while clutching her knee. "You left me here all alone!" Usagi looked down and saw that her future daughter's face was being washed by streams of salty tears. The anger induced by the kick to the knee swiftly went away. "Chibi-Usa, it's not my fault that this happened. In fact, I don't even know why we're all alone here in the first place."

Chibi_Usa sniffled. After whipping away some tears, she then noticed that Usagi was not alone. "Who are these?" She asked. "They're warriors of justice like us! This is the team Tokyo Mew Mew!" Usagi put her hands out as if she was about to shake them and say "Ta daa!" This caused Chibi-Usa to give a face of confusion, not only at the fact that the Sailor Senshi weren't the only ones saving the day for love, peace and justice, but also because the fact that Usagi was once again making a fool of herself. "My name is Ichigo. And I'm guessing your name is Chibi-Usa?" She nodded.

"Well, we have another girl to tag alongside us. That's good." Mint said with folded arms. "Shall we be going?" Minako asked, but then gave an expression of surprise. "I just realized that Kyoko isn't with us! Where is she?!" The rest of the Magical Girls, who were wrapped up in finding Chibi-Usa, had not noticed that Kyoko had ditched the party back when they had just joined forces together. "Should we even worry about her?" Rei asked the others. "Of course!" Minako and Usagi said in unison. "She's another survivor!" Usagi exclaimed while Minako yelled out "I still need to beat her in DDR!" "Not exactly the most loving response there…" Zakuro remarked aloud. "L-let's just keep on moving." Usagi said as cheerfully as she possibly could.

As the now 11 girls walked along, the silence followed the girls where ever they went. In fact, it was almost too quiet for both the Mew Mews and the Senshi. "Don't you think that it's odd that we haven't encountered any monsters since the abduction?" Lettuce remarked to the girls. "We don't even know if everyone was even abducted," Ami chimed in. "For all we know, we could be the last eleven people that are alive on this earth." That only made the heavy silence grow heavier as the grim thought hung over the protectors of love and peace while they were walking down the streets of Japan.

On and on they walk until the girls wandered into the heart of Tokyo. Shops, skyscrapers and urban buildings were everywhere the eye could see. But like the rest of Tokyo, silence laid over the city like a thick, wool blanket. After a while, the girls came across a three storied mall with the English name "Fashion Building Heroin". Minako stopped and stared at the seemingly random shopping mall that was in the middle of Tokyo. "I can't believe this mall is still standing here." "Why, have you been in this mall? Makoto asked the Senshi of Venus. "Fashion Mall Heroine, yeah, it's been a while." Zakuro stared at her, then said "Don't you mean Heroin?" Minako nodded. "That's what I said Heroine." This caused many sighs. While Minako was trying to figure what she said wrong, Pudding asked "So you think we should go inside? There might be food and stuff like that." Ichigo nodded. "That does seem like a good idea." Ami remarked.

The girls went inside the mall and tried to see if there was either any clues or anything that would be worthwhile to them. At least, everyone was but Usagi and Ichigo. Like any middle school girl that age, they were more interested in the clothes on display and being easily distracted by cute charms and shiny jewelry. But while the two girls were being mesmerized by the products, Chibi-Usa and Pudding walked together and went into the shirts department. "So…" Pudding was staring at the pink haired child with her monkey-like eyes. "Are you Sailor Moon's sister or something?" "Or something." Chibi-Usa replied. She didn't exactly felt like she wanted to talk for ten hours about her back story.

But Pudding wasn't accepting that response. "Or something? Does that mean you are related?" She began to inch closer towards Chibi-Usa, who was backing away from the crazy monkey child. But as the one was pushing the other into the other, this lead the girls to stepping into a clothing rack fill of shirts. As the two, young girls stared at the fallen rack, they also noticed that was inhabited by four girls. One had short, light blue hair, the second had robin's blue curly hair, the third had short light brown hair and the fourth had a light brown braid. The girls stared at each other before Pudding yelling "We found more people!" at the top of her lungs.

As they were waiting for the others to come, Chibi-Usa reached her hands out to the four girls. Two of them grabbed Chibi-Usa's hands while the other two grabbed onto Pudding's hand. They brushed off their dresses and skirts and smiled at our heroines. "So who are you girls?" Pudding asked the four. They looked at each other, then the blue, short haired said "My name is Yu Morisawa. Nice to meet you." The other girl said "I'm Persia Hayami!" Then the short, brown haired one said "My name is Mai Kazuki." And finnaly, the girl in the braid said "I'm Yumi Hanazono." And at this time the other girls had gotten to Chibi-Usa and Pudding to see the four proclaim "And we call ourselves the Magical Girl Club Quartet!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Hopefully you like this chapter and the story as a whole so far. In the mean time, I need to work on Chapter 4. Bye!


End file.
